Talk:Palm Strike
Does this have to follow a lead attack? --JoDiamonds 01:47, 25 March 2006 (CST) :Nope. That's what makes it elite. — 130.58 (talk) (22:51, 30 April 2006 (CDT)) How do you get a 19 dagger mastery? The most I can figure out would be 18 (sup + head + shrine + weapon(20%) ) --Phelios :Looking at the history, I think Stabbot just invented it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 04:40, 26 May 2006 (CDT) ::Theoretically, there could be a +1 Critical Strikes shield out there somewhere. Palm Touch would then be possible at 17, due to the fact it is a touch "Skill" rather than a Daggers Attack (unlike many of the other Critical Strikes skills). - Greven 08:01, 26 May 2006 (CDT) Even if, theoretically, someone found a shield with +1 DM, you could not use it with daggers, and it is impossible to have any weapons but dagger with a +1 DM Golden Eggs Give + 1 attibute for five minutes Big Bow 00:26, 9 May 2007 (CDT) 12+1+3 (headgear + sup rune) + blessing from lunar fortune + golden egg + weapon 1 = 19 dagger mastery, but palm strike is critical stikes skill. --WertyG 05:04, 17 May 2007 (CDT) :Except lunar fortunes and golden eggs didn't exist in May 2006. --Fyren 05:07, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::They exist now, that's what matters. The Hobo 23:55, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :::Not when you're replying to messages about maximum attribute levels from a year ago. --Fyren 13:22, 25 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Oh? The Hobo 00:34, 26 May 2007 (CDT) Whoaa, 5 energy now, niiice. :D [[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] image:Dervish-icon-small.png‎ 06:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :I was using it way back since Faction came out on my PvE'sin even with 10 energy. Pretty good skill considering the damage is armor ignoring.--Cosmitz 16:06, 19 August 2007 (CDT) I think they should make this skill inflict cracked armor because there hasnt really been any big buff other than 5 nrg activation (not big buff really) and also whats the point of introducing a new condition with only a few skills to cause it and adding cracked armor infliction on this skill wouldnt be that overpowered and would be a good addition to one of the few skills to inflict cracked armor IMO ImpulseDestiny 05:01, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Related Skills Why is this considered related to Iron Palm, other than the word palm, which doesn't mean anything, really--Daniel Rendat 01:52, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Touch skill, deals damage, considered part of a combo. Need anything more? --Kale Ironfist 02:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) *Sigh * I don't want to start a revert war, so i'll just post my reasons for beleiving Iron Palm to be a related skill here. Then, when nobody reads this, i'll just quietly add it back at a time when the wiki is inactive and nobody will notice. No policies broken :-) The reasons why these skills are related are as follows: *They are both Touch Skills *They are both touch skills that deal non-descript damage *They are both touch skills that deal non-descript damage and count as part of an assasin attack chain *They both have the word 'palm' in the name (no shit) *Both skill icons feature Disembodied red hands (true story) *Surely the fact that their both touch skills from the same prof that deal non-descript damage and count as part of an attack chain is reason enough...i've seen far more tenous links approved for counting as 'related'. --Cobalt | Talk 20:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) My favorite Assassin elite. Combine with Blinding Powder and Unseen Fury for unblockable onslaught. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] Update Seems imba now. AnOriginalConcept 03:10, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :MASSIVELY imba. Nerf imminent --Gimmethegepgun 04:03, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's so good, lol 04:05, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::So lovely that buff ;D Weird that it is a PvP buff too --Birchwooda Treehug 05:31, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Now my PvE assassin is even more imba, not that he needed it.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 05:32, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Playing with this in pvp now... lolz. Cress Arvein 05:39, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's no way this won't be nerfed O_O I hope they don't over nerf it though... Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 13:40, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yup, cripple should be 8-10 seconds at 13 crit strikes, and damage a little lower, like 55 or something. Then it's good but not OP. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 16:06, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Why would a PvE sin use this? PvE sins use Shadow Form, Moebius with DB, or Flashing Blades --Gimmethegepgun 20:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::They'll reduce cripple duration and increase recharge. My sin uses Assassin's Promise in pve btw. 20:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, forgot that one. But my point still stands, this is basically worthless in PvE compared to other elites --Gimmethegepgun 21:00, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I used this elite wherever I went, regardless of PvE or PvP even before this buff, and I still plan to, it's my favorite Assassin Elite. I prefer to avoid S.Form and Moebius, and I only use F.Blades for fun. [[User:Hisoka_Kazemeijin|'Kaze']] 21:41, 12 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::It survived its first update without any nerfs, gogogo. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 15:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::: I never use dagger for my sin in PVE... Critical Scythe Sin with Asuran Scan + Aura of Holy Might owns dagger sin. However, this skill is definitely overpowered in PvP. 15:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) So, every Assassin in Alliance Battles using this yet? Darmikau 20:33, 14 December 2008 (UTC) : Yes they are and its only a annoyance when they use it on my heal/smite monk, they'll notice they wont be able to kill me that easy so they teleport out leaving me crippled :| Durga Dido 20:42, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Wow, it seems you've met the most elite, experienced, and best of all the assassins in the game. They'll go away when they realize that they're not gonna kill you or do anything useful. Amazing, simply amazing --Gimmethegepgun 20:44, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::Heh, I figured. One of the most underused assassin skills, a single buff, one of the most used. I know I shouldn't complain but I'm one of *those* people, the *before it was cool* people. =P Darmikau 21:06, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I know, the addition of cripple single-handedly made dagger sins viable in PvP again. Of course, dagger sins are not ''allowed in PvP, so it will get nerfed :( --Macros 20:51, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::I dont know about you, but a reduction in cripple duration, at least, wouldn't really be a nerf. it's still spamable enough to make a whole team look like grandma's. The damage isn't really too imba because it's taking into account that it's replacing a lead and offhand attack. and even if they made it something like a dead attack, i don't think that would even nerf it, because then people would use jungle strike for an even stronger spike. But yea, this does need to have a (at least) slight reduction of cripple duration. People have been able to use this in HA instead of wards in alter caps now with how spammable it is. Which is nice cause then you dont need to devote things to earth magic...but yea...with it's recharge time, just reduce cripple duration to like 6-8 seconds or something...that seems perfectly reasonable. still potent, but not leaving a character without condition removal movemently "useless" in places like AB or RA.--Demer Osis 15:39, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Seriously retarded Four seconds, anet? Four? What are they thinking? Palm Strike sins are everywhere in PvP now because it's too imba to ignore. I've seen them in RA, GvG, AB, and HA (I don't keep up with HB but I'm positive they're 'Striking the shit out of that, too)--all, more or less, to equal effect, but they just trump RA. I've been (ab)using this since the change. I got an RA team with two monks, a necro with no direct damage (not at all sure what he did, maybe degen), and myself on Palm Striking detail. As the only output of damage, I still killed all four people on every team through 10 wins, including a few with monks and one with dual healers. One guy should not have the ability to take down every target in the game. Blinded/hexed/blocking? Just spam Palm Strike til it ends. Someone coming for your monk? Palm Strike as linebacking. Low target? Palm Strike as a finisher. Kiting target? Palm Strike as a snare. Best of all--it recharges in four f%&*cking seconds so you can do all of the above if you want to. P.S. Fun fact: Blessed Light, Mend Body and Soul, Dismiss Condition, Plague Touch, and Weapon of Remedy are the only self-targeting skills in the game that recharge fast enough to keep the cripple off of you. Bonus: Weapon of Remedy still wouldn't counter Trampling Ox's knockdown, MBaS needs spirits, Blessed is a 10e elite, and who carries Plague Touch? In addition, "Can't Touch This!" is the only method of preventing the cripple, and it's too gimmicky to work into a decent build. (Not to mention it'd be largely useless, anyway, because you can break it down with a couple of spammed attempts, and your high Critical Strikes would get the energy back in no time.) 14:33, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :People dumb enough to spam should get diverted. Its cripple duration should span from 1...6...8 seconds or something, yes, but until that happens try kiting, diverting, snaring, or interrupting. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 01:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) just use an outoforder attack and the diversion is useless against assas... :Yes, if you are expecting to be diverted and are not focussed on your target. It's not as simple as you'd might think. Diversion has and always will be the answer to skill spammers. King Neoterikos 23:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::A 3 second Activation HEX is the "Answer"??... Haha, in that case Anet needs to make an Elite "Diversion" of it then that activates like a Shout (maybe they could just replace the functionality of Simple Thievery or Panic since no one likes either of those Mez "elites") --'ilr' (26,Dec.'08) :::Fast Casting, plz. King Neoterikos 23:14, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Domination as a secondary plz --'ilr' :::::Wtf do you mean secondary? I'm talking about mesmers using Diversion on an assassin, and how it is not that easy to suddenly stop your chain to use an out-of-order attack to remove it if you are focussed on another target, which is what usually happens. edit Oops, thought you knew I meant using it on a mesmer primary. King Neoterikos 23:53, 26 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::"which is what usually happens"...mmmkay, I'll take your word for it. My personal point was that there's no way you're getting me in an arena against all these FotM(or Year) Assassins with nothing but enchants and weak stances to protect myself if I have the option of taking Elite Forms or countering-skills and attacks from a better Primary --'ilr' :::::::What would Burning Shield and Spear Swipe do against Palm Strike? 21:50, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Nothing...b/c it wasn't the point. --'ilr' :::::::::Of course my point was the same as Lazuli's, I was only elaborating on the diversion part. King Neoterikos 22:19, 27 December 2008 (UTC) No Lead Attack Note I added the note because I have seen a disturbing number of people in game and on the various wikis that seem to think this skill requires a lead attack first. I can see how the wording in the skill description could be confusing to those quite inexperienced with Assassins. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 01:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Note about not requiring lead attack Your Dr ishmael's] reasoning why it is obvious (because it's a skill) doesn't quite ring true. There are spells and a signet that require parts of the chain, to say nothing of another skill. The real reason it should be obvious it doesn't need a lead attack is because nowhere in its description does it say it requires one. And the other notes are just as obvious. I think it's a valid note, perhaps just because I've run into a disheartening number of people that don't understand how it works. I'm in favor of restoring the note, but I have no intention of going over your head to do so. Care to discuss? [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 15:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Meh. One of my main rules is "don't pander to stupid people," so I tend to remove a lot of notes like that. If other people agree on keeping it, I won't mind. —Dr Ishmael 16:09, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::All skills that require lead attacks state so in the description last time I checked. Redundant. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:46, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I guess the problem is that Guild Wars sends conflicting messages. From the beginning of Factions, Assassins are instructed to think that the chain is always Lead, Offhand, Dual. And the other offhand type skills that don't need a lead clearly state different requirements. And in the case of Black Spider Strike, there's a note stating that it needs no lead. Huh... Personally, I'd rather cut some of the "stupid people" a break once in a while. Thanks for explaining your reasoning, though. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 18:13, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::I turned it into a more interesting note, since it's the only "counts as a " skill that has no requirement at all. —Dr Ishmael 18:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::::J Striker's rewording of the note seems appropriate. I corrected his rewording a tiny bit, thereby rewording the rewording. Perhaps now we can put this all behind us. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 03:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC)